Dejaré de cantar I ll quit singing
by Richard Letters
Summary: En una tarde tranquila de la tercera casa, Clara estalla en celos y solo Bruno es capaz de calmarla.


**En honor a Vocaloid 3, dejo este pequeño One-shot.**

* * *

**Dejaré de cantar / I´ll quit singing.**

-¡Me cansé!

-¿Eh?

-¡Me rindo!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Estoy ya harta de esto! –Exclamó Clara de un momento a otro. El resto que se encontraba reunido en la sala la miraron extrañados, en especial Bruno.

-¿Pero que cosas dices?

-¡No te hagas el que no sabe nada, Oliver! –Dijo mirando fulminante al rubio marinero –¡No as dejado de hablar de Miku y de estar comparando su voz con la mía!

-Pero si yo solo dije que Miku tiene una voz más dulce que la tuya –Defendió Oliver.

-¡Y no solo eso, también has comparado su atuendo! Digo, ¿algún problema con mis lentes?, Gumi tiene unos parecidos sobre la cabeza, ¡y mi vestimenta es la moda en España!

-Pero Clara…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Si tanto quieren la voz de Miku Hatsune, entonces soliciten un cambio de estudio!, yo me largo –Sentenció la azabache iracunda mientras se retiraba a su habitación ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Bien hecho, Oliver –Musitó Yuzuki mirando con cierto desdén al rubio, este no entendía el por qué del malhumor de su compañera, pero Bruno si lo sabía.

-Iré a hablar con ella antes de que cometa una locura –Dijo el moreno mientras se acomodaba su sombrero e iba tras la azabache.

Bruno compartía cuarto con Clara desde hace ya algún tiempo, no eran pareja, pero si amigos muy cercanos desde la adolescencia y sinceramente a la muchacha le era algo incómodo dormir con cualquiera de las otras cantantes de la tercera generación.

Al entrar, Bruno se sorprendió de que tan rápido había hecho Clara sus maletas, incluso ahora se encontraba guardando las cosas que le pertenecían a él.

-Clara, ¿qué haces? –Preguntó sonriendo un tanto nervioso por la respuesta.

-No les gusta mi voz, ¿qué no es obvio?, si hasta entre mis compañeros hay quejas –Respondió guardando algo de su ropa interior en una bolsa.

-A mi no me pareció eso.

-Escuché a las muchachas en la habitación de Galaco, dijeron que sueno como un hombre –Afirmó cerrando la maleta y tendiéndose en la cama. Bruno se acostó a su lado –Seguro que esto siente Kamui.

-Gakupo –Corrigió Bruno.

-Es el mismo, además, Luka dijo que cualquier otra lo llamara por su nombre terminaría durmiendo con los peces –Bruno sudó frío por el comentario.

-Pero si tú eres más fuerte –Aunque fuese un cumplido, Clara volteó a verlo de mala gana.

-¿Canto tan mal, tengo estilo o soy fea? ¡Se sincero! –La azabache giró todo su cuerpo y miró directamente a los ojos del moreno, si Bruno mentía ella lo sabría al instante.

-Para nada, tu voz es tan hermosa como tú –Sonrió y Clara dio un suspiro.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué piensan que no soy original? –Cerró los ojos y volvió a acostarse completamente –Algunos dicen que soy la copia en español de Meiko ¿qué saben ellos? Vocaloid no es tan conocido en España –Se quejó. Sabía que era mentira, Vocaloid era una banda mundialmente famosa, pero quería desquitarse aunque sea con un espejismo.

-Yo creo que el corte te queda mejor a ti que a ella –Dijo Bruno sinceramente mirando el rostro de su amiga.

-Quiero cantar, pero no hay muchos que me quieran oír, no he hecho nada más que _Covers _y deseo una letra que haya sido hecha solo para mí.

-Ya las tendrás, solo hay que esperar.

-Me estoy cansando de esperar, Bruno, así también de los comentarios que recibo –Clara volvió a dirigirle la mirada –Te envidio, Bruno, al menos tu si tienes fans.

-Pero qué dices…

-Deberían ser más agradecidos conmigo, ¡soy la primera extranjera en hablar español que se ha integrado a la banda! –Exclamó más animada, parándose y alzando el puño al techo.

-¡Así se habla! –Bruno la imitó

-Pero se que me sustituirán un día –Bruno quedó algo cohibido por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga. Clara se acostó de nuevo y él solo se sentó –Apuesto a que esa niña tendrá una voz chillona y tendrá muchos más fanáticos que nosotros.

-Clara, eres una pesimista –Comentó su amigo.

-Mejor me evito problemas y corto mi carrera ahora mismo, no quiero sufrir más adelante, apenas ahora puedo contener las lágrimas –Dijo ella poniéndose de lado, dando la espalda al moreno –Pero tendré mi venganza, le diré un par de cosas a los de Yamaha.

-No se los dirías, al menos no en japonés –Bruno la abrazó por la espalda, para al menos así reconfortarla. Clara agradeció el gesto juntando una de sus manos con las de él.

-Quiero quejarme más, no quiero llorar, pero si viborear a alguien al menos.

-Desahógate, nada saldrá de esta habitación –Alentó.

-Gumi no canta mejor que yo, Gumi ni siquiera habla bien en español y su voz tratando de imitar nuestro acento me enferma, sus lentes son horribles, los míos tienen estilo al menos y… yo soy más linda que ella –Clara no aguantó, se giró y abrazó a Bruno por la espalda y lloró en su pecho. El moreno se dedicaba a acariciarle el cabello mientras su amiga se desahogaba.

-¿Y si en vez de irnos tomamos unas vacaciones? –Bromeó Bruno tratando de animarla un poco

-No les gusto, ¿por qué no les gusto? ¿Por que no soy japonesa? ¿Qué tienen de malo los españoles? Hasta los ingleses tienen mayor aceptación que yo, odio a Oliver, odio al Big-Al, odio a Ann, odio a Miku, los odio a todos.

No tenían idea de que sus compañeros escucharon todo desde el otro lado de la puerta y todos se sintieron culpables de cómo se había sentido Clara.

A la mañana siguiente, Clara salió por fin de su cuarto. La tarde pasada se quedó encerrada en su cuarto, solo Bruno había salido para llevarle la cena.

Cuando la azabache entró a la cocina un par de explosiones leves asaltaron sus oídos seguido de unas serpentinas cubriendo su cara.

-¡Sorpresa! –Gritaron.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Lo que tuvo frente a sus ojos la sorprendió un poco, ¿acaso era una fiesta de despedida? ¿Tanto así no le agradaba a ellos?

-Antes de que digas algo, todo fue idea de Bruno –Clara iba a decirle traidor, pero un dedo posándose sobre sus labios le impidió decirlo.

-Es una fiesta de disculpas, los muchachos nos escucharon ayer y entre todos, junto con lo que platicamos, te hicimos esto –Bruno le extendió algunas hojas.

-¿Y esto?

-¿Qué más? Una canción que escribimos entre todos, queremos que nos hagas el honor de cantarla.

-¡Por favor, Clara! –Suplicó el resto.

Clara sonrió. Tal vez estaba equivocada y solo sufría paranoias y sus amigos en realidad si eran sus amigos, no quienes la odiaban y hablaban a sus espaldas. Tomó las partituras y fue directito al piano de cola que ocupaba gran espacio en la sala.

Afinó un poco su voz y empezó a cantar.

Me canse, me rendí,

Estoy harta de esto.  
Porque me andan comparando con Miku Hatsune

Me canse, me rendí,

Estoy harta de esto  
Si quieres mejor compra una voz de diez años

Las personas no les gustan mi voz  
Muchos dicen que es de hombre  
"Miren, es la copia de Meiko...  
Y no se entiende"

Yo puedo hablar muchos idiomas  
No tengo canciones originales  
Yo debería tener más agradecimientos por  
Ser la primera voz en español.

Y a pesar de todo lo que voy a cantar  
Sé que algún día me van a sustituir por  
Una niña que tenga voz chillona

¡Así que voy a parar de cantar!  
¡Te Odio!  
¡Desinstalar!

Me canse, me rendí,

Estoy harta de esto.  
Algunos dicen que Gumi es mejor en español

Me canse, me rendí,

Estoy harta de esto  
Me voy a tomar unas vacaciones de aquí

Me canse, me rendí,

Estoy harta de esto.  
Porque a nadie le gusto mi primer diseño

No voy a continuar cantando esta canción  
¡Muérete!

Clara recordó al instante la melodía y dejó de tocar, giró la cabeza y les dedicó una mirada tétrica a los cantantes que tenía detrás.

-Muchachos, ¿acaso me hicieron cantar otro _Cover_?

Lo demás salieron corriendo, temerosos por sus vidas, y Clara fue en su cacería.

-¡Bruno, maldito desgraciado, cuando te atrape no habrá quien te reconozca!

Y la imagen de Clara demonio quedó grabada en la mente de todos.

-¡Esa es tu versión! –Gritó Bruno siendo arrastrado a las puertas del infierno.

**-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
